


Irish Peace

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Irish & Water [4]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Children of Main Characters, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Vincent's cloak is secretly sentient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule One: Once a Turk, <i>always</i> a Turk. Rule Two: Never, <i>ever</i> threaten what a Turk holds dear. Vincent is no less of a Turk than he was years ago. </p><p>Sequel to Dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Peace

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to 'Dancer' and the final one of this particular story. However, there could be little bits and ends that I may get inspired to write that are in this 'verse. A song-fic to round out the reason the series was created in the first place. Oh, and you get to meet all of Vince and Cid's babies!

* * *

Vincent often looks over the accompanying years following that first song with an incredible amount of fondness. Everything was so _right_ that he glosses over the things that make him wince even now. Now his cubs are grown, leaving the house to make their own, leaving him alone with Cid for the first time in years. But he's got one left in the nest that needs a push in the right direction... Turks take care of their own.

* * *

Cid dropped next to his youngest, Trinity. The poor kid was entering his last year of high school and nervous about leaving Rocket Town.

"Pop?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"... Not a kid. I can still come back, right?"

"Stupid question, Trinity. Ya _always_ welcome here." he answered absently, tugging on the thick black braid his son sported.

"Thanks Dad." Violet eyes traced over his face as if to check for signs of aging. "Why is it you still look the same?"

"Tol' ya before an' Ah'll tell ya again; Demon Marks are forever, Tri. Ya _**know**_ tha', so why'm Ah explainin' this?"

"Ilovesomeone." He snorted at the jumbled comment, hugging his youngest child.

"Well? Spill."

"It's Crysis." Sephiroth and Zack's kid? "And I'm not even sure he likes guys..."

"He's your best friend, Tri. Whatcha sayin'?"

"Is it okay to love your best friend as more than a friend?"

"Hell yeah! Ya Dad an' Ah were friends long before we were anythin' but." he smiled fondly at the memories of chasing the Jenova-controlled clone. "But it was his singin' that caught mah attention."

"Singing. I don't believe you." the disbelief had him laughing at his child.

"He's really good. Used ta soothe ya brothers with Wutanese lullabies."

"But Rayne and Wright are the toughest guys I know besides Seph and Dad..."

"Ya should hear ya Godfather an' ya Dad singin' _together_."

"Spreading false tales, my Sky?" as his husband's smooth, velvet voice rolled into the room, Cid hummed in appreciation.

"Me? Nah."

"He said you sing really well." Vincent rose an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"Only tellin' him th' truth. Ya singing brought me out from under mah baby's engine an' it was love at first sight... Oh, Hellmasker's gift was priceless."

"Hellmasker gave you a gift." the astonishment prompted Cid to answer.

"He caught ya Aunt Yuffie when she was still th' White Rose of Wutai an' more annoyin' than th' Puppy on a good day." Trinity laughed at that as they shared a secret smirk between them. She was still wrapped and delivered to him on their anniversary, simply for old times' sake as well as Hellmasker's amusement.

"Uhh... Dad, can you do me a favor?

"For you I would do anything."

"Can you sing me to sleep tonight?" Vincent smiled, stroking a stray strand of wild inky hair away from Trinity's face.

"I'd like nothing more, little wolf."

**-PoV-**

Vincent was mentally kicking himself. Why had he agreed to this again? Oh, yes, his beautiful little wolf had begged. He cursed the fact that the violet eyes were Cid's in every way but color. Trinity settled into his bed, lanky limbs stretched out and fingers plucking at imaginary lint on the soft cotton duvet.

"Ready, my little wolf?" he sat on the edge of the bed and let Trinity pillow his head on one of his thighs. His fingers loosened the braid, spreading the glorious blue-black locks out in his lap to brush and rebraid.

"Yeah."

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight..._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Don't you dare look out your window darlin';_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooooo, Oooooo_

_Oooooo, Oooooo_

_Lala... Lala..._

_Lala... Lala..._

_Oooooo, Oooooo_

_Oooooo, Oooooo_

_Lala... Oh Lala..._

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooooo, Oooooo_

_Oooooo, Oooooo_

_Oooooo, Oooooo_

_Oooooo, Oooooo_

_Oooooo, Oooooo_

_Oooooo, Oooooo..._

He finished softly, placing Trinity's head on his pillow, smiling down at his child and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

Morning brought with it a busy household. The twins plus his only daughter had shown up for Trinity's last 'first day' of high school. Rayne tried to snag a piece of bacon and Vincent slapped his hand away absently.

"No. You know that Trinity's the one who gets first piece."

"No fair, Dad!"

"Hush. You've all done this already." he admonished lightly. "Well?" His little wolf smiled around the mouthful, just like his Pop.

"'Sgood!"

"Go on then." he watched the chaos of a full house and handed his husband the first prepared plate. "Nothing has changed."

"Why're ya sayin' that? We finally got th' twins ta leave an' Jazzy got married last spring. Jazzy, where's your Turk at?"

"He's on a mission, Pop, but he said he'd make it."

"Still can't believe she married Rufus ShinRa's son..."

"Or that th' brat runs the company better than th' previous generations?"

"Hmph. He's still not good enough."

"What, ya need royalty?"

"Had she married Reynard, I would have killed him. Never mind. ShinRa is better than that obnoxious brat who still hasn't grown up."

"Jus' lahke Yuffie at that age." Vincent wrinkled his nose at the maudlin turn the conversation was taking.

"No more reminiscing for today."

**-PoV-**

Chaos glided on the air currents above the school, listening absently to most of the conversations until one caught his ears.

"Yeah, we're jumping that freak Valenwind after classes are over." Chaos growled at the slur thrown at his cub.

"Dude! His Dad's a friggin' _**Turk**_. Are you that stupid?"

"He deserves it. Always staring off into space, he eats weird plus he's the teacher's _pet_ ; not to mention I heard a rumor that he was a pouf. Has eyes on that Crescent-Fair kid too..."

"Man, you really are crazy. The older Valenwind's got freakin' _demons_ that can hear for miles!"

"So you're still helping me?"

"I like my skin where it is, thanks. That's a no. People disappear when you mess with what belongs to a Turk. You know that... Use the stuff between your ears."

"I'll get somebody else, you retard. Those are just superstitious rumors..." Chaos smirked as the boys stepped out for lunch. The smaller teen had more sense than to linger in the empty corridor. He chuckled to himself: that one would've made an excellent Turk. But the other had sealed his fate when he'd threatened what all of the demons held dear; his little wolf. "Idiot. He's done it before with me." Amend that thought, hunt down the other teen and give him a good scare. "It's not like he fights back, just makes these creepy-ass growls." Chaos touched down in front of the fool still muttering to himself.

"Mmm, you should've followed your wimp's advice. He's right, you know, we can hear for miles." he commented at human hearing level, casually staring at his claws. "And as for your slur against my cub? We'll fix that real soon..."

* * *

He grinned at his handiwork, the boy's own words coming back to haunt him. No one (that did mean everyone) messed with what a Turk held dear. He'd held off on the severe torture techniques, but Gigas wasn't easy to restrain. The pair were hanging by the seat of their underwear, clear words written in their own blood frozen onto their chests. Useful spell, that was...

_**'RULE ONE: TURKS TAKE CARE OF TURKS.'** _

_**'RULE TWO: NEVER, EVER THREATEN WHAT A TURK HOLDS DEAR.'**_  

He smiled laviously at his handiwork on the roof of the next building over. Gasps were heard as the teachers perceived the hanging students.

"Who could have done such a thing?"

"I wonder how stupid they were to get caught by a Turk... They never let go of grudges."

"Boys, you'll have to wait until we can get Messrs. Valenwind and Highwind to come over with a ladder." Both of the brats groaned at his Host's name. Chaos couldn't help himself; he out-right laughed at the horror on their faces. "Someone's happy you're up there."

**-PoV-**

Sipping his tea and in the middle of cleaning Cerberus, he wasn't too surprised when he heard the knock on the door. Grimacing, he set down the cup to answer the door.

"May I help you Principal? Trinity hasn't gotten into a fight yet that I'm aware of through various sources. Or is this not related to him?" She smiled disarmingly, or at least Vincent thought she was trying. He could smell the curiosity coming off of her in waves. "Madame, I trust this is not a social visit?"

Cerberus was calling his name still covered in gunpowder & residue from target practice.

"Oh. Of course not Mr. Valenwind. Actually, you and your... bonded currently have the tallest ladder in town. A pair of boys are hanging from our steel school motto."

"Well, that's news. Do you mind coming in? I have to finish cleaning my girl. Tea? Coffee?"

"Erm... Tea if you have a pot-Oh my, is that-?"

"Cerberus. My other firearm, Death Penalty, is cleaned and polished, awaiting the moment I need it most. The Planet has a funny way of cycling back around."

"You have an odd collection of spears." Vincent actually laughed at that remark.

"They're my husband's; one for each child born and it is theirs to use have they a need of it."

"Weapons training?"

"Mmm, you could call it that." He hummed along to the song in the background, cleaning the first barrel of his baby.

"What is this?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's Je Vuex. Would you like me to turn it off?"

"No... It's nice." Vincent again couldn't help himself; he snickered at the expression on her face.

"You expected me to be listening to something different. We're a multinational household." he murmured as he drank his tea, finishing off the last of the cleaning except for the oiling of his holster. "How long have the boys been hanging, may I ask? They could require medical attention."

"Only for an hour or so. There was a... message in blood frozen onto their chests..."

"Ah. There, all done. I will go and get the ladder. My husband is busy making repairs to the _Shera_." Ladder hanging from one hand, he followed the woman out to the school. The two were staring at him in wide-eyed fear. "Perhaps they should get examined by Crescent-Fair. They are clearly frightened of something..." He climbed the ladder and took them down with a hand on each, backflipping off the steel frame to land safely with both brats injured nowhere else.

"Mr. Valenwind!" the woman admonished him as he landed in a half-crouch from the high jump.

"Yes? How else was I supposed to get them down without touching the open wounds?" he commented, ignoring the stares of the brats that weren't his to deal with. "I will leave them with Zackary." Zack had become the school's Healer, his gentle mannerisms and cheerful attitude perfect for the children. Dropping them off was the work of a moment, leaving him just enough time to confront his little wolf. "Cub how was your first day?"

"Whoa-Dad! Geez, make some noise, will ya?"

"My conditioning does not allow that my son. This you know and know well. Come, we're to have a little chat."

**-PoV-**

Trinity had never seen his Dad so pensive. Crimson eyes gave him an once-over, as if to convince himself that no injury was done.

"I want to know why you refused to tell us of that bully."

"That-That was you?"

"Hmph, had it been me, there would have been no trace of blood nor body. No; that particular gesture was the demons. Trinity, you have yet to answer."

"Look, he was saying stuff about you and Pop... Bad stuff. So I punched him in the face and broke his nose. He jumped me... It's been like that ever since. I called him out on his bullshit-"

"Language, little wolf." his Dad murmured, casually examining his golden claws.

"Jazzy knew what was going on and swore to tell on me but Rayne covered it up. He said he had the same problem."

"What of Wright?"

"Probably knew about it too and thrashed the guys for me. They've been weird since Wright paid 'em in kind with his fists. They didn't figure on you being a Turk either; or Pop catching wind of it after..."

"I see. When did this start?"

"Ninth grade... I think."

"Have you spoken with Crysis yet?" He blushed at the reminder.

"Not yet."

"Do so and bring him home for dinner tonight. I'll call Cloud."

"Okay. What is up with you?" he muttered, pulling out his blue cloak to wear since the day was a bit nibbly.

"Something you'll find out at dinner. Have a good day."

* * *

Trinity wound his way through the tables like a cat, plopping down across from his best friend, "Hey, Crysis."

"Tri! When'd you get here?"

"Uhh, 'bout five seconds ago. Why?"

"I have something I wanna say to you. Please don't hate me... Iloveyou." Trinity blushed as he unscrambled the words and then smiled softly under his cloak.

"Silly. I could never hate you. 'Sfunny how life works out. I love you too." Brilliant slit-pupiled cobalt eyes widened at his comment. "Wanna get a milkshake and share?" They laced fingers, sipping from the same straw and giggling as they rubbed against one another.

"Hey none of that here! Go somewhere else, freaks." Trinity shook his head, hearing a low growl coming from behind the man. "We should run all of you right out of town!"

"Yeah and you should look before you say something like that." he commented lightly. His Pop had never let a slur on any of his kids go; fierce and proud as all Highwinds were.

"Ya talkin' 'bout mah kiddo that way? Ah got a spear tip with ya name on it." his Pop growled, unlatching Venus Gospel from behind his back with an easy flick of his wrist. The staff spun in a blur and landed at the guy's jugular. "Got every right as mah kid's Pop ta kill ya. But ya not worth mah baby's blade. Ya got lucky this tahme 'round. Tri, finally confess ya love?"

"Nosey parent."

"It's in mah job description."

"Uh-huh. Doesn't mean I didn't feel you following me for quite a distance."

"Sound too much lahke ya Dad when ya talk lahke that... Enhancements or ya demon?"

"Demon; Reliquary knows your scent best besides Dad's demons." Crysis rose a brow at that.

"Planet, you guys are good."

"Vince invited ya over. Called ya Da an' everythin', so ya good ta go."

**-PoV-**

Vincent paced in his study, worried at how his cubs would react. The symptoms were all there, of course, but it had been such a long time.

"Vince, ya in there?"

"Yes my Sky."

"Ya worry too much, Angel. Ah'm sure they'll take in their siblin' with open arms."

"It is all I can hope for, my Sky."

The dinner table was as loud and boisterous as ever.

"Hey!" at his husband's gruff voice, all of their cubs quieted. "Ya Dad has somethin' he'd lahke ta share." Vincent cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"I waited until I was sure, but you all have... another sibling." The twins looked at each other and let out a war whoop.

"Alright! When're-"

"They due? Spoiling our siblings-"

"Is what we do best!" Jasmine shook her head but smiled warmly at him. Trinity was quiet for a long moment, Crysis holding his hand.

"I'm glad. You guys really are sex-crazed..."

"We are not. This little one is very much a surprise. You four were planned, as my family was quite small and your Pop agreed with me." he chuckled, absently rubbing the fluttery feeling in his abdomen. "This cub will be loved and treasured just as much as all four of you most certainly are."

"Did Aunt Aerith give you the gender yet?" Crysis asked softly, bright cyan eyes locked on his own crimson. "She did that with Da and Papa. Father was shocked."

"She shares a special connection with your Da and I. She has yet to tell me, however."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
